Busted
by DancingStar01
Summary: Lindsay receives a call from Sue: " How much money can you get within 24 hours?" Pairing C/L, S/J


Title: Busted  
>Author: Dancing Star<br>Crossover: PSI Factor/ Sue Thomas FBEye  
>Pairing: Connor Lindsay, Jack/ Sue  
>Rating: 12<br>Category: AU, Romance, Humor  
>Contents: Lindsay receives a call from Sue: " How much money can you get within 24 hours?"<br>Notes: I had the idea for this story when a friend went on vacation and I said to her: "Stay decent... but for safety I save some money for a deposit if you should end up in jail."  
>However, pleasant anticipation is still the best joy :-)<p>

**Busted**

At the airport, Lindsay worriedly looked at the digital board, which announced her departure to Cape Town. She and Connor had dropped off their bags half an hour ago. The flight should take off in three hours. "We still have to wait a while," Connor smiled, "Relax."  
>Lindsay knew exactly what he wanted to say: He believed she was suffering from fear of flying.<br>"I'm fine," she promised him. The problem wasn´t that she needed to fly, but what was expecting them in South Africa: Sue was also flown to Cape Town with Jack. It was a great coincidence the two had chosen the same destination, as Connor and Lindsay. Even stranger it was when she told them when they traveled to South Africa, because it clashed with Connor and Lindsay's trip. Lindsay first didn´t like the fact she would eventually meet her friends in Cape Town and she calmed herself with the fact when she and Connor arrived, Jack and Sue were going back home in two days. But then she received a strange call last night: It was after midnight when the phone rang and Lindsay accepted the call, tired. The caller was Sue and she sounded very worried: "How much money can you get within 24 hours?", Sue asked.  
>All of a sudden Lindsay was wide awake. "What do you mean?", She asked, "Where you attacked by a pack of wild monkeys in Cape Town?" In Lindsay's head circled images of an angry pack of monkeys which had taken Jack's entire cash. She also knew some friends who were robbed by some wild monkeys in a hotel in Africa.<br>"No," Sue said, "We were arrested. The deposit is 10,000 South African Rand for each of us. Please help us."  
>Lindsay told Connor about this the next morning and because they would leave anyway in a few hours, they decided to take care of the matter on the spot. Connor secretly wondered what his friends had done in Cape Town and it was no question to help them, but...<p>

One week earlier  
>On Monday Lindsay received the news that her boss wanted to talk to her. Sue and Peter, her colleagues, gave her a T-shirt which was printed with a large One. She waved goodbye and stepped into the elevator. When she arrived in the office of her boss, he offered her a coffee first. "Lindsay, I won´t beat around the bush ...", he said.<br>"Yes that´s not necessary. I've heard our department receives new funding and..."  
>"You are fired."<br>It took a second, until she realized what that meant. "Pardon?"  
>"I'm sorry, buy you are fired."<br>"But... But the funding..."  
>"Yes, the bosses want that we save personnel costs," her boss looked at the ceiling, "But if it's any consolation: You aren´t the only one who has to go." In fact, Lindsay felt this was poor consolation. She asked for her notice period and then returned to her office, which she shared with Sue and Peter. "And? Boss, when will you buy us this new office chairs with integrated seat heating and seat massage?", Peter asked.<br>"Never. He fired me", Lindsay said. Then she told them what her boss had said: She complained he couldn´t do that because she was working here since many, many years. Her boss argued two other colleagues, who were also fired, worked here longer than she did. Peter and Sue asked about Lindsay's last working day and while Lindsay tried to focus on work, she wondered how Connor would react if he found out.

As always, he was already at home when Lindsay arrived in the evening. After work she was shopping and put the bag of food in the kitchen. Connor was already busy with cooking. They had the rule that he who was at home first, had to cook dinner. Connor looked for the fresh mushrooms in the plastic bag.  
>"We can´t afford Mushrooms anymore," Lindsay replied, reaching for the open champagne bottle, which still stood in the refrigerator since yesterday.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I was summoned to the boss today," she told, "Everyone thought he would advance me. Instead, he fired me. My last working day is in one week." While she was still busy with her work in the office, she thought about what that meant for them: She and Connor would have problems to repay the loan for their wedding. Perhaps they would even have to move, if it should turn out they couldn´t pay the rent with only one salary.<br>While Lindsay drank her champagne, she told Connor about the conversation with her boss in every detail and she sounded very worried. Both had dinner, then Lindsay sat down behind the laptop which was on Connor's desk in the living room, with a glass of champagne. "What are you doing?", He asked as he took her glass.  
>"I need to write applications ..."<br>"You're drunk. In this state, you shouldn´t write applications ", he sat down on the arm of the couch and watched as she started he computer," Look, I can understand you´re worried now, "he said to her," But everything will be fine. When a door closes, a window opens somewhere. "  
>"The Peter also said this to me twice..." She still looked very dejected, so Connor got up and hugged her.<br>"I don´t deserve this...", she wailed.  
>"Yes, I know." Connor was almost relieved when she shut down the computer. He offered to help her tomorrow with applications but Lindsay refused.<br>"It´s important that you don´t give up", Connor advised her, "Our journey will be fine for you."  
>Their honeymoon in Cape Town! Lindsay had completely forgotten! They didn´t have time after the wedding to begin a honeymoon immediately, so they had to postpone the trip.<br>"Do you really think we should fly to Cape Town? We can use the money for more important things..."  
>Connor explained the journey was already paid and didn´t want to stay at home. "Now it's a holiday for solace."<br>"Really?", She asked, Connor nodded. Then he hugged her again. "Yes, we´ll have a nice time and don´t think about our problems. There´s enough time for that when we come back."

In Cape Town  
>After passport control, Connor and Lindsay had to exchange their cash in the currency of South Africa. "How much are 10,000 South African Rand?", Lindsay asked when a woman at the desk counted her money.<br>Lindsay and Connor threw a look at the computer screen. "These aren´t even 1,000 U.S. dollars!", Connor was relieved. If the deposit for Jack and Sue was a total of 20,000 then Connor and Lindsay had to pay less than $ 2,000. They could still afford it.  
>The lady gave them their money, a total of about 100,000 and Lindsay pocketed the money. She and Connor didn´t know why Jack and Sue were ever arrested by the South African police. Both were curious to know what had happened and so they went to the police without detours. Lindsay was tired after they had flown from Toronto to Dubai and she and Connor had to spend a night in the desert town, because their connection flight to Cape Town took off the next morning.<br>"I told her to remain decent," Lindsay recalled, while she and Connor drove to the police station in an old taxi, "I told her before she left, she should remain decent, because I can´t save any money for her bail bond..." That even the brave and honest Sue had managed to get arrested with her boyfriend surprised Lindsay.  
>At the police station they talked a while to the first police chief, then they paid the deposit and Jack and Sue were released. The last 24 hours in the prison had left tracks: Sue said she wanted to return to the hotel as soon as possible, take a shower, change clothes and then take a nap.<br>"What did you think?", Lindsay said as she, Connor, Jack and left the police station, "Haven´t you been listening to what I said before your departure..?"  
>"Have fun, take care, remain decent and don´t do things that I wouldn´t do," Sue repeated for Lindsay, "The fact we were arrested, was a mistake. We certainly didn´t come to Cape Town with the intention to get arrested."<br>"Fortunately, you were released," Connor said to Jack. He couldn´t deny the mocking tone in his voice, because he didn´t know anyone who was arrested during vacation.  
>"I couldn´t have known there is a law in South Africa, which forbids young people wearing swimsuits to sit less than 20 inches away from each other..."<br>"It's a wonder that you still belong to the category Young people ," Connor said.  
>"Really funny," Jack replied and they went together into another taxi.<p>

The next day they met early at the hotel. Today it was incredibly hot. Sue tried to get some fresh air by using her guide book as a fan.  
>"Where is Jack?", Connor asked, "Won´t he join us on our trip."<br>"Jack has a nasty sunburn," Sue told, "He wants to stay in the hotel today."  
>"He´ll miss something," Connor said, then he looked at Lindsay and Sue uncertainly, "Or do you want to postpone our trip to Table Mountain?"<br>"No," Sue and Lindsay answered unanimously.  
>"I´m in pain," a voice suddenly said to them, "Even wearing this shirt causes unspeakable pain." They turned around and saw Jack, who stood with a bright red face in from of them.<br>Connor didn´t know if he should laugh, or not. "Sue hasn´t exaggerated," he noted, "You really look like a lobster."  
>The tourist bus arrived on time and they drove to a parking lot, from which they had to cover the rest of the way to the summit of Table Mountain on foot. They enjoyed the view and the sun, when a person touched Lindsay's shoulder.<br>She turned around and...  
>"Mom!," she exclaimed in astonishment, "Mom, what are you doing here?" And as she realized her father was also here.<br>"That's a coincidence, huh?", Elie Donner exclaimed amused. She was wearing her sun hat and her shirt fluttered in the wind. Elie hugged her daughter.  
>Lindsay didn´t know if she should be shocked or delighted. "How did you know that Connor and I are in Cape Town?", she asked.<br>"Oh, we didn´t know, dear," her mother replied, "Your father and I have planned this trip for a long time after we are gone through tough times in the recent years, remember?"  
>"Yes." Lindsay nodded. Of course she remembered the cancer of her father. Thanks to his fighting spirit he was still alive.<br>"Now that we have gone through hard times, your father and I have decided we should enjoy life. It might be too late every day, you know?"  
>"Yes." Lindsay nodded again.<br>Luckily Elie Donner had now discovered Connor in the crowd and went to him. Connor was initially shocked to see his parents- in- law here. Lindsay could understand this very well: Of all the places on earth, Lindsay had to meet her parents during their vacation...! She was glad that her parents apparently came with another tourist group. This meant they didn´t stay in the same hotel.  
>With Connor on her left arm and Lindsay's dad on her right arm, Elie Donner came back to her. "It's great we are all together here," she said and winked, "Any news?"<br>"What news do you mean?", Lindsay asked back innocently.  
>"Well," her mother gave her a push with her elbow, "What about a baby?"<br>"Mom" Lindsay rolled her eyes (of course she should know that her mother didn´t think of nothing else) and Elie understood immediately.  
>"Your cousin Claudia is already pregnant with her second child," Lindsay's mom said.<br>"Claudia and her husband have also been married for five years," Lindsay hated when her mother approached this topic, "In addition, Connor and I have other priorities. We want to travel and see the world." Both found they had a long enough time to have a baby.  
>"But...!"<br>"Mom, I don´t want to talk to you now," Lindsay said gravely, "And certainly not about that!" She was glad that her parents entered the tourist bus and she could take a deep breath.  
>"Are you okay?", Sue said, who had been following their conversation.<br>"Yes," Lindsay nodded, trying to laugh, "That's why I hate family reunion: Since Connor and I are together we must constantly deal with the question, when we´re going to have a baby... Without you can´t be happy..."  
>"Don´t worry", now Connor said to her and put an arm around Lindsay's shoulders: "Tomorrow, we will see the Wine Route. If we're lucky, we don´t meet your parents there and if we do, we are so drunk we can get through it without any problems and with a grin on our faces."<br>"Thank you," Lindsay tried to smile. Then they also entered the tourist bus.

They had arranged to meet for dinner this evening and actually Sue assumed Lindsay's parents lived in another hotel. She was amazed when she saw them sitting at a table when they were entering the restaurant. Immediately she turned on her heel and took Connor´s and Jack´s arm. "Thank God, Lindsay isn´t there," she said, relieved. She turned around again and realized Elie Donner now had seen her. She waved to them. On Elies plate and on the plate of her husband each had a fire red lobster with a mountain of mashed potatoes.  
>"That's your job, guys," Sue pushed them back into the restaurant, "Go and find out if the two also live in this hotel."<br>"What will you do in the meantime?"  
>"I'll try to get Lindsay out of her room. Her parents will ask questions if she won´t come."<p>

Sue walked into the room on the third floor, where Connor and Lindsay lived. "How long will you stay in your room?", she asked Lindsay, when she refused to come out of the room. Sue walked up and down in front of her friend so she knew what Lindsay said.  
>"Don´t know," she murmured, "Until my parents leave town?"<br>"No, you won´t," Sue complained and sat down beside her, "I don´t want to be hasty, but your parents probably stay in the same hotel."  
>"How do you know?"<br>"Your mom and dad are sitting in the restaurant and each of them is eating a lobster," Sue told, "On the other hand, the hotel is famous for its good food... It could be, therefore, they are only here by chance. I asked Connor and Jack to find out."  
>Lindsay nodded.<br>"Nevertheless she will ask questions if you don´t show up for dinner. You know how parents are. They suspect a marriage disaster behind everything." While Sue was talking, she remembered the Christmas season last year: She hadn´t accompanied Jack to Minnesota to his parents, because she had a terrible flu and the next day his mother called and asked her to reconsider the situation closely. Sue was really sick, sleeping in bed and there was no problem between her and Jack. She had even recommended him not to miss visiting his parents because of her.  
>"Besides, what can be so bad that aren´t talking to them...?"<br>"The eternal baby question," Lindsay said.  
>"Well, Connor, Jack and I are with you. Ignore their complaints... Jack and I are traveling home tomorrow night. You and Connor have one more week and you have to assume you´ll meet your mother in Cape Town again, "Sue smiled and Lindsay realized she was right. She went to her closet and pulled out a nice summer dress, when she heard a rumbling noise from next door. Lindsay grabbed Sue's arm and also dragged her to the bathroom door. When they looked into the room, they saw that a monkey sat on the closed toilet and rummaged in Lindsay's toiletry bag.<br>"What...?"  
>The monkey grabbed a pack of tablets and began to eat the medication.<br>"No!," Lindsay cried, but the monkey leaped to the small window and it saved on the meter high palm tree, by which he had climbed up. Such a thing had never happened to Lindsay! She wasn´t ever robbed by a monkey!

Connor and Jack had hoped they could get rid of Elie Donner and her husband again, but when had they arrived at the table, Elie had stopped the waiter to bring them four more chairs. They had to answer some questions and when they saw Lindsay and Sue at the entrance of the restaurant, they apologized for a moment.  
>"Can your father- in- law stand you?", Jack asked while they were walking to the entrance. The way how Connor and Lindsay's dad talked to each other, had made him suspicious.<br>"I think so," Connor replied, "Why do you ask?"  
>"I think Sue's Dad can´t stand me: At our last meeting, he looked at me rather strangely and he hasn´t talked to me a single word..."<br>"That's normal," Connor reassured him, "Fathers always have problems with the man who steals the daughter. The king is dead, long live the king. "  
>Jack's brow furrowed. "What?"<br>"What I wanted to say that Sue's Dad thinks you're the reason why he is no longer Sue´s number one."  
>They saw that Sue had made it to persuade Lindsay to dinner. "What are you talking about?", Sue wanted to know.<br>"Men problems," Jack replied.  
>"Wonderful," Lindsay said, "I was just robbed by a monkey: He stole all medications."<br>Connor's brow furrowed. "Does that mean the monkey was in our room?"  
>"Yes," Lindsay nodded and watched her parents. "Are my parents living in the same hotel?", She asked then.<br>"No, they live in the Cape Diamond Inn," Connor replied and he could see that Lindsay breathed out easier, "But they have already asked if..." He began to shrug his shoulders and Lindsay immediately understood. She nodded knowingly and they all turned to Elie, who still sat with her husband at the table, ate a lobster and waved at them again.  
>"I can´t..," Lindsay said.<br>"Yes, you can," Connor grabbed her arm and led her to the table.  
>"Lindsay, dear," her mother said in greeting, "We just talked about how nice it would be if ..."<br>"Mom, don´t say it," she said.  
>"You don´t even know what I wanted to say," Elie Donner smiled and everyone at the table could see Lindsay was relieved, "Of course I wanted to say it would be nice if you and Connor could take care of my grandchild here in Cape Town. "<br>"MOM!", she cried. The waiter had just come to the table and asked them what they wanted, but Lindsay sent him away. She threw her folded napkin on the table and got up.  
>"What's wrong with her?", Elie Donner asked surprised when Lindsay rushed out of the restaurant.<br>"You never understand," Sue muttered and Jack was amazed she talked like this to Lindsay's parents, "I talk to her."  
>"No, I understand her," Elie said.<br>"I'm her best friend," Sue said.  
>"You may think," Jack added.<br>"You have caused already enough damage."  
>"And I'm her mother..."<br>"And I´m her husband... So I should talk to her." Connor also got got up. He followed Lindsay out of the restaurant and caught up with her at the entrance to the hotel. "Are you okay?"  
>"No, I'm NOT!", Lindsay and then she apologized because she had yelled at him. She hugged Connor and in that moment, Elie Donner also came out of the hotel. "...Elie, now leave Lindsay alone for one second," Lindsay's dad tried to stop her, but it was useless. She grabbed Lindsay's face and squeezed her cheeks.<br>"Lindsay, darling, talk to me. What's up? Why don´t you talk with me "  
>She realized that she had to tell her mother, otherwise they would never be alone here in Cape Town. "I was fired ..."<br>"But why didn´t you tell me?"  
>"Because I didn´t want to worry you. Connor and I can do that, okay? This is a problem we can handle."<br>"I never doubted ..."  
>"Yes, you did," Lindsay replied, "I can see it in your face. Your only concern is that you...", she paused," Oh, forget it. "She grabbed Connor's hand and walked away with him. Somehow she knew her mother had understood exactly what she was getting at. They would talk some other time…<p>

Because Sue and Jack flew to Dubai the next day in the late evening, Connor and Lindsay had decided to do the same and so they changed the reservation of their flight in five days. They didn´t tell Lindsay´s parents about this "escape" from Cape Town: Elie and Lindsay's dad would find out, that they were no longer in the city.  
>"My God, we didn´t even stay in Cape Town for one week," said Lindsay firmly.<br>"Yes, fortunately we were able to rebook."  
>"I am looking forward to the return flight," Sue said, "Jack and I have to stop over in Dubai and we want to then remain there for two days. We have even made a TODO- list." They always did before they were traveling. This time Sue had even thought about what she wanted to wear long before because slinky, tight or transparent clothing was forbidden for women.<br>"Can I see the list?", Lindsay asked. She and Connor also had to stop in Dubai on their return journey.  
>"Sure," Sue handed her the paper and Lindsay read: "Take a photo of the Burj al Arab, dip the feet in the Persian Gulf, buy a cup at Starbucks (if there´s a Starbucks), send Mom a postcard."<br>"Well, I'm glad we didn´t end up in jail," Connor said. Their flight was called and they had to go to the gate.

The plane landed in Dubai on time and on their first day in the city Connor, Lindsay, Sue and Jack went to the beach and in the afternoon they visited the Mall of the Emirates, a large mall, where there was also an indoor ski slope. On their second day in Dubai they took a city tour and in the evening they separated themselves from the group of tourists when they walked through a market. Meanwhile, they had almost done all the things on Sue´s To do- List.  
>"The guidebook says such markets are popular for local products," Sue said, flipping through the little book, "But you should be wary of sellers offering fake brand products." She lifted her head. While she was reading, Jack led her through the crowd. But Sue now noticed something was wrong.<br>"Where is Lindsay?", She asked.  
>"She´s buying a bag," Connor replied, pointing to his wife, who walked into a booth that was ushered by a local woman.<br>"This is...", Sue cried, "After her!" They followed Lindsay. Between the bags and clothes, it was surprisingly cool, because outside the sun burned from the sky and it was unbearably hot.  
>Lindsay surveyed just a blue handbag with a golden emblem, which consisted of three letters. Sue was convinced it was fake. She wasn´t an expert, but she didn´t believe this famous handbags were available on an Arabian bazaar for so little money. A man offered her a Louis Vuitton handbag and because she didn´t know the language, Sue didn´t understand a word. She turned away from the man frightened.<br>"Lindsay, let's go," Sue said, "I am convinced this is fake goods."  
>"I know," Lindsay replied, "Do you know my friend Sara? She was here last year and bought a whole bag collection for the equivalent of $ 300. "<br>Sue didn´t believe what Lindsay said. She saw that one of the sellers had a gun on his belt.  
>"Let's go, please," Sue begged and was surprised that Connor and Jack said nothing against it, but when she turned around, she knew why: The two men assessed a display case with Rolex watches. She thought this couldn´t possibly be true, but she was glad when she finally left with her friends.<br>"I can´t believe what I saw in there!", Sue complained.  
>"Calm down, we were only thinking about it", Jack was in the mood for complaining now. He ate a gum and they searched for their tourist group.<br>They traveled by bus to the Burj Kalifa, the currently highest building in the world. There they got out, admiring the fountains and then separated again from their group to explore the area.  
>Jack wanted to get rid of his gum (it didn´t taste anymore) and because he saw no trash can, he spit it on the floor in an unguarded moment. Sue still looked at him.<br>"What did you do?", She asked, horrified.  
>"I wanted to get rid of my gum," Jack answered. Sue was sure there were also trash cans in Dubai. Her friends noticed a commotion, caused by Jacks gum and immediately they were surrounded by a group of police officers who happened to be in the area. One of the policemen showed them his ID and asked in English for their IDs then he added: "You are under arrest."<br>"What?", Jack asked.  
>"But you can´t do that!", Sue cried, though she had read in the guide that the cop could do this. Probably a monetary penalty waited for Jack now.<br>Sue run to Jack and because the cop saw himself and his colleagues in danger, even Sue was arrested. Connor and Lindsay wanted to help, but then the handcuffs also clicked. They were taken away by the police immediately.

Home in Canada, Peter´s phone rang. Because no one was home, the answering machine answered the call: "Peter, here is Lindsay," the voice on the tape said. Peter entered at that moment his home and listened. "Can you please send $ 2,000 to Dubai? Connor and I were arrested and we have to pay an amount for breach of the peace. We only can leave the city if the money is paid. Thank you so much." She left him the phone number of a contact person and then hung up. Then the phone rang again and because Peter didn´t manage to pick up the call, the answering machine took care again.  
>"Hi Peter. This is Sue. How much money can you get in 24 hours? I only ask because Jack and I were arrested in Dubai: He spit chewing gum on the street and it would be very nice if you could send our deposit via Western Union. The Deposit for both of us is $ 2,000. I leave you a phone number. If you have any questions, you can contact us there. Thank you and see you." Sue left the same phone number as Lindsay before and then hung up.<br>Peter didn´t know what to say. But when he checked his savings, he said to Levi, of whom he took care during Jack´s and Sue´s journey: "Levi, I'm looking for a better paid job. I knew, one day it would be up to us."

Fin


End file.
